1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to power-line modem networks, and more particularly, to a method which permits a user to create a secure network over a powerline when employing powerline modems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powerline modems communicate by employing a power network as a transmission medium. Since modems in a plurality of locations share the power network, the shared powerline is a medium that permits a powerline modem in one house to “see” the powerline modems (and their data) at other locations, for example, other homes. Since the powerline is shared and is common to all homes data can be accessed freely over the powerline.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method where a user programs the same private key into all powerline modems that need to be secured. A further need exists for an apparatus and method which permits the user to program the private key into the modems without using the powerline network. This method would prevent other modems on the network from maliciously gaining access to the private key.